disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Raven's Home
Raven's Home is an American family sitcom television series developed by Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas that premiered on Disney Channel on July 21, 2017date. The series stars Raven-Symoné, Issac Ryan Brown, Navia Robinson, Jason Maybaum, Sky Katz, and Anneliese van der Pol. Based on the characters created by Michael Poryes and Susan Sherman, the series is a spinoff of That's So Raven, the second spinoff from that series after Cory in the House. The series centers around Raven Baxter, a divorced mother of preteen twins Booker and Nia, living with her childhood best friend Chelsea and her son Levi in Chicago, Illinois. Plot Best friends, Raven Baxter and Chelsea Daniels, now divorced mothers, are raising their kids in a house together. Their house is turned upside down, when they realize one of Raven's children's inhibits the same physic abilities as their mothers. Characters *Raven Baxter - (Raven-Symone) - Mother of Nia and Booker, with one having physic powers. *Chelsea Daniels - (Anneliese van der Pol) - Raven's best friend and mother of Levi. *Nia - (Navia Robinson) - Daughter of Raven Baxter, who inhibits her mother's physic powers. *Brooker - (Issac Brown) - Raven's son, Nia's twin-brother and the best friend and former enemy of Levi. *Levi - (Jason Maybaum) - Chelsea's son, best-friend of Brooker. *Tess - (Sky Katz) - Best friend of Nia. Production Eight years after the series ended, there was speculation and rumors that the series would get a second spin-off or revamp. On August 14, 2015, a reunion with Raven and her former co-stars happened on The View, where they discussed all things about the show and past times. Crystal Keymah and Sheridan were not present, but got a special mention from Symoné herself. On October 27, 2016, it was announced that Raven-Symoné will star in and develop a sequel to the original series. In the new series, Raven Baxter will be a divorced mother of two pre-teens, Nia and Booker. Nia will inherit her mother's psychic abilities during middle school. Raven departed as a host of The View later in 2016 in order to work on the series full time. In November 2016, it was announced that Anneliese van der Pol will reprise her role of Chelsea Daniels in the series as a divorced mother who is raising a son, Levi, and moves in with Raven. In April 2017, the series was officially greenlit with the title Raven's Home. On May 5, 2017, it was announced that the series is set to air on July 21, 2017 after the premiere of Descendants 2. The original plot for the show was also changed, making Booker, the one with the oe of the physic abilities, instead of Nia, and a brand-new logo was released. Disney Channel had stated on the same day, Seasons 1-4 of That's So Raven, would be out on the Disney Channel official app and website from June 1, 2017. Disney Channel renewed the series for a second season on October 10, 2017, which began filming in November 2017Erik Pedersen (October 10, 2017). "Raven's Home Renewed for Second Season on Disney Channel". Deadline Hollywood. Retrieved October 10, 2017.. Additionally, starting with the second season, Michael Feldman and Dava Savel replaced Jed Elinoff and Scott Thomas as showrunners. Both Savel and Feldman served as writers and producers on That's So Raven"Raven's Home Lead Sheet". Disney ABC Press. May 11, 2018. Retrieved May 11, 2018.. On September 28, 2018, it was announced that a musical episode of the series would premiere on October 12, 2018."'Raven's Home: Remix', the Highly Anticipated Musical Episode of the Hit Series Raven's Home, Premieres Friday, Oct. 12, on Disney Channel" (Press release). Disney Channel. September 28, 2018. Retrieved September 29, 2018 – via The Futon Critic. Following a silent renewal, on November 28, 2018, it was announced that Eunetta T. Boone would be taking over as showrunner and executive producer for the third seasonNellie Andreeva; Denise Petski (November 28, 2018). "Raven's Home Taps Eunetta T. Boone as Showrunner for Season 3" Deadline Hollywood Hollywood. Retrieved November 28, 2018.. On March 21, 2019, it was announced that production on the third season was temporarily shut down, following the death of Eunetta T. Boone. On May 10, 2019, it was announced that the third season will premiere on June 17, 2019.Andy Swift (May 10, 2019). "Raven's Home Season 3 Gets June Premiere Date on Disney Channel — Plus, Meet the New Bunk'd Mates". TVLine. Retrieved May 10, 2019. On October 16, 2019, it was announced by Disney Channel that the series was renewed for a fourth season, with production scheduled to begin sometime in 2019. Additionally, Alison Taylor will be joining the series as an executive producer.Joe Otterson (October 16, 2019). "Raven's Home Renewed for Season 4 at Disney Channel". Variety. Retrieved October 16, 2019. Soundtrack A soundtrack of the show is due to be released on November 30, 2017. Videos Booker's Best Moments! Raven's Home Disney Channel Stranded at Sea �� Raven's Home Disney Channel The Bubble-Beard Brothers Raven's Home Disney Channel Africa Trivia * References to TSR and CITH will be heard. * This show is set in the same universe as, That's So Raven, Cory in the House, K.C. Undercover, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, The Suite Life On Deck, Shake It Up, Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana, I Didn't Do It, Jessie, BUNK'D and I'm In The Band. * This series is slated to air on July 21, 2017 after the premiere of Descendants 2. References Category:Shows with wikis Category:2017 Category:2017 premieres Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:That's So Raven Category:Raven's Home Category:Disney Channel